Succession
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Une possible continuité à 2199 (bien qu'encore une fois centrée sur un OC), qui se déroule cette fois quatorze ans après la série. (Considérée comme terminée, tout comme Ombres et silence, même s'il y aura une suite.)
1. Chapter 1

-Je ne veux pas devenir soldat.

La voiture file à toute vitesse. Essun ramène son regard à l'intérieur. Elle a aujourd'hui douze ans, et pour une fois, ses parents sont réunis. Son père, qui discutait avec sa mère un instant plus tôt, s'est interrompu.

-Pour quelle raison? demande son père.

-Gul... tente sa mère.

-Non, Elisa, laisse-moi parler avec elle.

Elisa n'insiste pas davantage. Essun fixe un instant sa mère, cette femme belle et noble qu'elle connaît peu mais de qui elle a hérité ses traits : ses cheveux blonds, son visage pointu, sa peau plus pâle que la moyenne. Les gens commencent à la dire belle, exactement comme elle. Elle ne lui offre pourtant plus aucun soutien.

-Je ne veux pas partir, tente de s'expliquer Essun.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, fait son père avec une note de surprise.

-Dans l'espace, se justifie la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas vous quitter, et je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre.

Le visage d'Elisa change, et elle enserre sa fille d'un bras.

-Oh, Essun… Penses-tu à ton beau-père?

Essun hoche imperceptiblement la tête, ne voulant pas répondre clairement oui. Elle le connaît à peine, cet homme dont elle porte le nom, mais à l'image de ce nom toute sa vie tourne autour de lui.

-On ne confie pas de tâches dangereuses aux enfants, dit son père.

Il se penche vers l'avant et son regard croise celui de sa fille, du même bleu.

-Deux ans, rappelle-t-il à sa fille. Rien ne t'oblige à quitter Gamilas, et encore moins à devenir militaire par la suite.

La main de sa mère se fait moins protectrice. Essun penche la tête de l'autre côté, à peine triste, et pourtant si.

-Je ne risquerais rien...?

-Non, Essun. J'ignore où tu seras assignée, mais si ça se trouve tu ne sera pas loin de nous et tu pourras revenir régulièrement.

Essun lève les yeux. Sa mère a reculé, elle sourit d'un air distrait.

-J'ai changé d'idée.

-Ah bon? fait son père avec un sourire sincère.

-J'aimerais bien partir dans l'espace.

Son père se met à énumérer ses options. Essun s'oblige à écouter tout en notant que sa mère ne prononce pas un mot. La voiture s'arrête finalement devant la demeure des Domel. Elisa saisit son chapeau, vérifie la robe de sa fille. Son père maintient la portière pour elles tandis qu'elles sortent. À sa hauteur, il attrape la main d'Essun.

-Te sens-tu prête?

Essun lève la tête, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'être un peu plus grande. Elle lui arrive à peine à l'épaule ainsi, et se sent d'autant plus enfant dans cette robe rouge à fanfreluches et avec ce ruban dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Je ne sais pas.

Son père lui sourit, serrant plus fort sa main. La nuit est belle et chaude, ils restent sans parler sous les étoiles, à la lueur de leur monde-jumeau. Il comprend, c'est tout.

-Tu ressembles à ta sœur, lui dit-il soudainement. Quand elle avait ton âge. La situation était différente, c'était certain, mais elle aussi est devenue une femme tôt à cause de l'absence de sa mère.

Essun sent ses yeux lui piquer. Elle a toujours su que sa mère avait un drôle de comportement, mais c'est la première fois que c'est dit ouvertement. Son père se penche pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es aussi forte qu'elle l'est, lui chuchote-t-il.

Avec un air complice, il tire sur le nœud dans sa longue chevelure pour l'entourer autour de son poignet comme un bracelet, ébouriffe légèrement ses mèches blondes. La jeune fille rit avant d'accepter de suivre son père à l'intérieur.

Dès son entrée, son père et elle sont séparés. La plupart des invités sont des amis de sa mère. On la regarde, la complimente, et Essun se sent cette fois en particulier comme un chien savant. Presque une heure après, sa sœur l'attrape et l'entraîne dans une autre pièce : un petit salon qui se ferme à clé. Exceptionnellement, son épouse, Yurisha, y est avec Liria, leur fille de six ans, et Sasha qui a eu treize ans quelques mois plus tôt. Les deux adolescentes sont ravies de se revoir. Ses cousines et elle se racontent le temps écoulé jusqu'à une heure impossible. Essun dort pratiquement lorsqu'elle entend Melda proposer à leur père de la garder pour la nuit. Elle est à peine là lorsque Melda les change, ses cousines et elle, et s'endort sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Elle se réveille au matin dans le lit de Sasha, sans pour autant avoir envie d'en sortir. Melda vient les réveiller à huit heures précises. Les deux adolescentes filent dans la salle de bain se laver le visage et les dents et démêler leurs longs cheveux, qu'elles ont blonds toutes les deux. Elles se retrouvent ensuite au salon, ''entre femmes'', pour le petit-déjeuner constitué de pâtisseries sucrées et chaudes avec de la crème froide.

-Goûte, lui dit Yurisha dans le parfait iscandarien qui est utilisé dans leur foyer. Tu verras, c'est excellent.

Essun finit par s'y hasarder, et malgré la texture et l'allure de prime abord étranges, Yurisha avait raison, c'est très bon.

-Papa m'a parlé de ton service, lui glisse Melda.

Essun acquiesce. Sa sœur lui demande ensuite ce qu'elle veut faire. La jeune fille réfléchit brièvement, triturant le ruban encore attaché à son poignet, avant de lui faire part de son choix.

Elle retourne vite chez leur père. Melda lui montre comment empaqueter quelques affaires dans l'unique sac qu'elle peut emporter. Trois t-shirts noirs, deux pantalons sobres, des bas, des sous-vêtements, une brosse à dent, une brosse à cheveux. Melda lui demande si elle veut emporter un effet personnel. Essun regarde alors à la ronde et finit par prendre un livre qu'elle adore. Sa sœur lui sourit avant de sortir un projecteur d'hologramme montrant une scène de son anniversaire, avec Sasha, Liria et elle qui rient, et de l'y glisser avec le ruban, au fond du sac.

-Qu'ils te portent bonheur, lui dit sa sœur, lui redonnant le sac.

Le sixième jour après son anniversaire, on vient avertir Essun qu'il y a une place pour elle. Elle passe un peu de temps avec sa famille.

-Reviens vite, lui dit Sasha. Tu vas me manquer.

Essun lui rend son câlin. Sa cousine est un peu plus vieille mais elle n'a pas de service à faire : ce sera elle, la future reine, et son quotidien ressemble déjà beaucoup à ce que vivra Essun. Elle ne l'envie pas.

Sa mère est la dernière à l'embrasser. Le geste a quelque chose de maladroit, mais Essun apprécie l'attention.

-Au revoir, Essun.

-Au revoir, maman.

…

Essun est logée dans un dortoir avec trois autres filles qui ont toutes douze ans gamilons : Reven qui a la peau bleue comme elle, Ora qui est d'origine altérienne et Adelina qui est saltzi. Les premiers jours, leur horaire est le même, visant à découvrir les compétences de chacune. L'avant-midi est ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et l'après-midi ressemble à une journée d'école normale. Au fil des jours, les classes sont redistribuées selon leurs niveaux respectifs. Essun se prend à apprécier son quotidien. Elle sait que la réalité n'a rien à voir avec les simulations, mais elle se demande de plus en plus sérieusement si ce serait possible. De son côté, Adee qui comprend la mécanique est bien vite assignée quelques heures par jour en salle des moteurs pour apprendre. Ora s'intéresse avant tout à l'histoire et à la politique, tandis que Reven est celle de leur petit groupe qui comprend le mieux les matières scientifiques.

-Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont classées comment? demande Reven, un midi.

-Par nos dates de naissance, répond immédiatement Adee.

Le lendemain, Ora amène en douce au réfectoire une feuille de papier et un stylo, et elles s'amusent à comparer selon le calendrier gamilon. Ora est la plus vieille, étant née six jours avant Reven. Adee est plus jeune que Reven de quatorze jours. Essun est la plus jeune, d'un autre six jours derrière Adee.

-Essun est notre bébé, s'amuse Adee sans la moindre méchanceté. Essun, Essie.

Essun rit, maintenue contre l'épaule de son amie dont la queue de cheval vient lui chatouiller le visage. Le surnom est amusant, et il sonne davantage saltzi que gamilon.

Le premier appel à la maison a lieu deux mois après leur arrivée. Sachant qu'elle ne pourra contacter qu'une seule maison, Essun choisit son père. Il lui demande si elle est heureuse et elle parle de ses amies.

-Le temps passe vite mais je m'ennuie de toi et de Melda, et de maman, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment.

Il lui sourit.

-Tu me manques aussi, Essun.

Avec un sourire, elle remontre sa manche, lui montrant le ruban qu'elle a attaché à son poignet avec une épingle à cheveux bien plus discrète sous sa manche que n'importe quel nœud.

-Je me souviens de cette soirée, dit-elle. Melda souhaitait qu'il me porte bonheur.

La phrase l'amuse.

-Le rouge a toujours été la couleur préférée de ta sœur. Elle te va bien aussi.

Essun acquiesce, souriante. La discussion se prolonge quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent se dire au revoir.

_Pour ce qui est de la période de service évoquée tout au long du chapitre, c'est une idée basée sur deux faits. Premièrement, dans les séries originales, on ne voit de Gamilas que des soldats (sauf erreur de ma part), ce qui est moins le cas dans 2199 mais qui évoque une société très militarisée. Deuxièmement, dans Ark of the stars, on voit un enfant soldat qui n'a que douze ans (qui était là par manque d'effectifs mais qui était quand même là). L'idée ici est plutôt une sorte de pension militarisée (mais qui peut prendre des caractères très variés) qui fait partie du parcours des adolescents gamilons. _


	2. Chapter 2

-Vous avez parlé à qui, vous? s'enquit Essun, au dîner, le lendemain.

-À ma mère, répond instantanément Ora. Pas toi?

Reven, occupée à jouer dans son assiette, relève les yeux.

-Essie porte deux noms, rappelle-t-elle.

Essun a le réflexe de baisser la tête avant de s'en empêcher. Adee dévisage Reven, le nez plissé, confuse. C'est aussi son cas, mais pour elle, et même si Essun pense que cela rend leurs généalogies inutilement complexes, il s'agit de quelque chose qui est dans sa culture. Ce n'est pas son cas.

-Moi aussi. Quel est le problème?

-Les gamilons ne le font pas, explique Reven. Le mari donne son nom à l'épouse et aux enfants.

Elle désigne d'un geste Essun.

-Ses parents ne sont pas mariés.

-Et alors? demande encore Adee.

-Ce n'est pas courant, révèle Essun, mal à l'aise. Mal vu, souvent. Je devais m'appeler comme mon beau-père… Domel. Mais mon père a refusé et ils n'ont trouvé que ce compromis.

-Oh, fait simplement Adee, yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai parlé à mon père, déclare-t-elle, espérant maintenant changer de sujet. Dietz, précise-t-elle devant les regards curieux de ses amies.

-Ma mère, renchérit Adee. Sterne.

-Mes parents, poursuit Reven avec un petit haussement d'épaule, leur brève dispute déjà oubliée.

Essun ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser, le soir. Les gens la connaissaient soit sous le nom de Domel, soit sous celui de Dietz. Ici, elle est les deux, et si ça lui semble parfois bizarre, elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir choisir.

Deux mois s'écoulent encore. Elle et ses amies ne se voient plus que le midi et le soir, mais elles se parlent toujours autant. Elle raconte son quotidien à son père et à sa sœur. Ce n'est qu'au sixième mois qu'elle parle enfin à sa mère face à face. La discussion est maladroite, comme d'habitude. Essun enterre ce sentiment autant qu'elle le peut, parlant sans cesse.

Leurs anniversaires arrivent bientôt. Ora est la première à avoir treize ans. Pour l'occasion, elle a le droit de parler à sa famille en dehors des périodes habituelles. Dans leur dortoir, les filles lui chantent ''Bon anniversaire'' dans sa langue maternelle. Il en est de même pour chacune d'entre elles : Reven en gamilon, Adelina en saltzi, et Essun en iscandarien. La plus jeune rit avec ses amies, acceptant l'idée que l'iscandarien puisse être sa langue, sa culture, même en partie.

Il ne reste que six mois à sa période de service lorsqu'elle est convoquée par un de ses professeurs, un officier. Il lui demande si elle aura envie de s'engager.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ce à quoi tu pensais, mais ce serait un bon choix.

La jeune fille fixe un nœud sur le bureau en bois. _Je ne veux pas devenir soldat_, a-t-elle dit. Elle n'en est plus aussi sûre.

-Combien ai-je de temps pour y réfléchir? Six mois?

À chaque année, quelques-uns s'engagent à la fin de leur service. Dans son groupe, elles savent toutes déjà que c'est ce qu'Adee fera. (1) Et elle, peut-être. Elle ne sait pas. Quand elle relève les yeux, il lui sourit avec une certaine affection.

-Prends le temps qu'il te faut, Essun.

…

Il ne reste que deux mois lorsqu'est abordé le sujet de l' 'après''. C'est Ora qui pose la question avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude. Elle est en sous-vêtements, allongée sur son lit. Essun trouve qu'elle est la plus jolie d'entre elles, avec son corps tout en courbes et ses longues boucles noires toujours bien coiffées. Même les marques sur ses joues lui donnent un certain charme lorsqu'on s'est habitué.

-Je vais rester ici, répond Adee en premier, sans surprise. On m'a proposé un poste permanent en tant que technicienne.

Essun joue avec son bracelet, le faisait tourner sur son poignet.

-On m'a fait une offre, moi aussi.

Reven lui sourit.

-C'est une bonne chose, non?

La plus jeune hoche distraitement la tête.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que les gens s'attendent à ce que je devienne militaire à cause de mon nom.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Essun y pense en permanence. Ce serait une vie plus dangereuse, mais elle deviendrait adulte et n'aurait plus de compte à rendre à sa famille… Même si elle se doute qu'ils lui manquerait. À la fin, elle ne répond tout simplement pas à l'offre qu'on lui a faite et rentrera donc.

-J'aurais préféré qu'au moins toi, tu restes, lui avoue Adee.

Essun réprime un bref accès de culpabilité. Reven retournera sur la colonie d'où elle vient tandis que les parents d'Ora vivent eux aussi sur la planète-mère, mais à des centaines de kilomètres de la capitale. Elles seront toutes très loin, mais elles se reverront, elles en sont certaines. C'est sur cette touche d'optimisme, après un dernier anniversaire, qu'elles se séparent.

(1) J'ai retrouvé dans un de mes cahiers un extrait qui dépeint cette situation: "Un nombre non négligeable d'adolescents pressés de s'engager n'ont soit plus de famille chez qui retourner, soit une famille chez qui ils ne souhaitent pas retourner."


	3. Chapter 3

-Tu as bien grandi, Essun.

-Merci, maman, répond machinalement Essun.

La table est pleine. Son père, sa mère, sa sœur et son épouse ainsi que ses cousines. Essun devrait être contente d'être de retour, mais elle passe la soirée à chipoter dans son assiette avec nervosité. Elle a hâte que ce soit fini, pour pouvoir s'en aller.

-Tu sembles fatiguée, Essun, dit son père après environ une heure.

La jeune fille acquiesce, plus qu'heureuse. Son père se lève, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, sa mère l'arrête pour donner à Essun un paquet-cadeau avant de les laisser partir. Gul ramène ses filles et ses petites-filles chez lui. Essun retrouve avec plaisir sa chambre. Au moment où elle s'apprête à se coucher, Sasha vient la rejoindre, comme avant. Elle aide sa cousine à se dévêtir- d'une robe rouge, sans surprise- et à défaire sa coiffure. Essun regarde distraitement les longues mèches blondes qu'elle n'a jamais coupées en deux ans. Sasha a changé, elle aussi, elle fait plus "femme" que la dernière fois.

-Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ton cadeau? s'enquit sa cousine.

Essun mobilise le peu de concentration qu'il lui reste pour déchirer l'emballage. La boite porte le logo d'une bijouterie : soudain excitée, Essun la dépose sur sa commode pour l'ouvrir avec délicatesse. Elle contient un collier, et la jeune fille en reste stupéfaite : c'est un ensemble ciselé et délicat, triangulaire, qui évoque une toile d'araignée soigneusement constellée de perles rouges.

-Il est très beau, lui dit Sasha.

Essun ne peut que sourire.

…

Les jours suivants s'écoulent. Le lendemain, Essun parle à son père de ses amies. Un bref instant, la distance entre elles n'est rien. La jeune fille gère par la suite ce qu'elle appelle les ''retombées''. Certes, ce n'a pas été l'anniversaire de Sasha ou de Liria- elle a entendu dire que les quinze ans de Sasha ont été particulièrement pénibles- mais elle endure plus de félicitations d'inconnus qu'elle ne l'a escompté, bien pire qu'à ses douze ans. Et les cadeaux. Autant c'est agréable, au départ, autant elle se lasse vite de recevoir après trois semaines un présent "un peu en retard" du 72eme ami de sa mère\ collègue de son père\ type qui a connu son beau-père.

-Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé du compte-rendu que j'ai reçu au sujet des deux dernières années, fait remarquer son père, un mois après son retour.

L'attention autour d'elle semble enfin morte, et Essun a préféré retourner chez lui. Assis face à elle dans le véhicule en mouvement, il s'est penché et semble attendre une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répond Essun, bizarrement mal à l'aise.

Elle caresse la dernière perle de son collier, la seule en forme de larme. En la voyant, Melda a parlé d'une amie proche qui en posséderait une semblable. Essun se demande depuis s'il s'agit d'une ancienne amante et si sa sœur avait un lien dans l'achat de ce collier.

-Ah oui?

Son père paraît amusé.

-On m'a communiqué tes résultats, Essun. Je sais ce que tu m'as dit, mais...

La scène revient à Essun. _Je ne veux pas devenir soldat. _Tout était semblable et ne l'est pas, à la fois.

-J'ai changé d'idée.

-Tu veux t'engager?

-Je ne sais pas encore, dit-elle simplement alors qu'elle a envie de répondre oui.

Il sourit, marquant une pause.

-Tu sais que ta mère a d'autres projets pour ton avenir, ajoute-t-il simplement.

Le regard de son père est éloquent : il parle de son éducation mixte. Elisa (et pas qu'elle, d'ailleurs) semble la diriger d'emblée vers un poste de courtisane ou de dame de compagnie, quelque chose qui la garderait près de la famille iscandarienne. Essun ne peut soutenir son regard qu'un instant. Elle le sent se redresser dans son siège.

-Et si tu en discutais avec Melda, cela t'aiderait-il à te décider?

Essun acquiesce machinalement. De retour à la maison, elle se dirige vers sa chambre, lance son sac sur le tapis, retire sa chemise et s'effondre sur le lit. Elle glisse les doigts dans les longues mèches blondes dont les extrémités sont cassées. Elle empoigne une paire de ciseaux et se débarrasse d'une bonne longueur avant de faire une tresse avec le reste. Elle fait glisser son ordinateur vers elle et envoie une photo d'elle à ses amies. Adee est la première à lui répondre, la complimentant. Essun sourit toute seule.

Sa mère est là, au repas du soir. Elle fait une brève grimace en la voyant, qu'elle fait rapidement disparaître. Elle tient le même discours que son père, à quelques différences près, mais Essun ne peut sortir de son esprit l'idée qu'elle s'est plutôt déplacée pour la harceler.

-Essun et moi avons discuté d'un chemin différent, argumente son père.

-Ah oui?

La jeune fille baisse les yeux sur son collier.

-On m'avait proposée de rester, marmonne-t-elle.

-Ah.

Sa mère attend en silence qu'elle poursuive. Essun finit par parler, l'appétit coupé.

-Tu veux t'enrôler? comprend Elisa.

L'adolescente n'a pas relevé la tête mais elle sait très bien à quoi ressemble sa mère : sèche et froide, à nouveau. _Est-ce que la mère d'Adee est ainsi? _se questionne-t-elle, la gorge nouée. _Pas celle de Reven, certainement._

-Oui.

-Non.

-Elisa… commence son père.

-C'est ce que je veux, laisse échapper Essun avec une touche de désespoir.

Sa mère lui lance un regard et Essun a l'impression de regarder une statue.

-Non, répète-t-elle fermement.

-Maman...

-Peu importe le prétexte! Il n'est pas question que ma fille aille risquer sa vie loin d'ici!

Son père s'est levé à moitié mais Essun connaît ce regard : il était ami avec Elk. Il veut la défendre mais n'ose pas s'opposer à ce fantôme.

-Essun, finit-il par dire, appelle Melda.

-Papa, murmure-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

-Appelle Melda, répète-t-il sur le ton d'un ordre.

En larmes, la jeune fille quitte la pièce en catastrophe. Elle entend encore ses parents se disputer. Sa sœur est là peu après, et il lui suffit d'un instant pour comprendre la situation. Essun est soulagée de pouvoir se réfugier chez elle. Elle partage la chambre de Sasha et vit avec elles quelques jours, coupant momentanément les ponts avec ses parents. Sa mère est un des professeurs de Sasha, mais pour l'instant, celle-ci profite d'un répit.

-Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, commente Liria, mais je suis contente d'avoir un congé.

Elle et Sasha partagent souvent les jeux de leur cousine. En l'entendant, Essun a la gorge nouée. Liria a huit ans. Elle se saisit d'une poupée, voisine de celle que tient Liria, et qui a sans doute été créée sur mesure : une chevelure blonde qui semble vraie, d'immenses yeux violets, un grain de peau réaliste, évidemment blanc. Elle se souvient d'en avoir tenu des semblables, dans sa petite enfance, lorsqu'elle jouait avec Sasha. Essun se demande qui a décidé que Sasha et Liria ne joueraient pas avec des poupées aux traits gamilons ou autres, seulement iscandariens.

-Allons magasiner, décide-t-elle soudainement.

Sasha lui adresse un regard interloqué.

-Tu veux que...? Mais ce serait pratiquement un miracle que nous puissions faire deux pas en dehors du palais.

-Tu n'es plus sous surveillance, réplique automatiquement Essun. Profites-en.

Sasha reste dubitative, mais elle semble d'accord. Essun aide ses cousines à s'habiller dans une maigre tentative de les faire passer pour des saltzis. Elle n'y croit pas tellement elle-même, malgré l'excitation de la plus jeune d'entre elles : les femmes de Saltz sont plus couramment brunes ou rousses que blondes et n'ont que rarement les iris colorés des iscandariens. Les yeux de Sasha sont d'un doux brun, héritage d'un père inconnu, plutôt neutres dans son visage, mais ceux de Liria sont d'un bleu vif très voyant, même s'ils lui viennent de sa mère gamilon. Il y a également, au delà de ces traits, plusieurs petits détails dans leur apparence qui peuvent prouver leur ascendance iscandarienne lorsqu'on prête attention. Elles sortent, Sasha cachant son visage sous un chapeau et Liria gloussant sous la casquette qui retient ses cheveux blonds. Essun appelle un taxi anonyme et les emmène dans la cité. Elle décide de leur première destination : une boutique de produits d'artisans, dont des jouets. La poupée qu'elle compte offrir à Liria sera moins parfaite mais elle reste jolie. La jeune fille flashe finalement sur un bébé gamilon, la peau et les cheveux d'un tissu un peu rêche, le visage peint. Elle est adorable et Essun lui offre avec plaisir.

-Je vais l'appeler comme toi, lui dit Liria.

Essun sourit à moitié.

…

De retour dans le grand appartement, quelques heures plus tard, elles sont accueillies par une personne en colère. Pas Yurisha, pas Melda, pas une garde. Non. Elisa est plantée au milieu du salon, vêtue comme elle le fait quand elle vient ici en tant que professeur. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine, et dès leur entrée, son regard se fixe sur Essun.

-Madame Domel, commence Sasha, forçant un sourire tout en enlevant son chapeau et son écharpe. On ne m'avait pas prévenue de votre passage.

-Je suis contente de vous voir, dame Sasha, réplique sa mère, glaciale. Mais je suis là pour voir ma fille.

Sasha hoche la tête. Elle attrape Liria par la main et disparaît dans la pièce voisine. Au passage, elle pose une main sur l'épaule de sa cousine.

-Bonne chance, murmure-t-elle.

Essun roule des yeux, la faisait rire : c'est peut-être exagéré mais elle sent qu'elle en aura besoin. Rapidement, sa mère et elle sont seules. Elisa lui fait signe de s'asseoir dans un des grands fauteuils du salon. Essun ne discute pas.

-Alors, maman, de quoi veux-tu parler?

-Autre chose que "faire sortir les princesses en douce du palais pour les emmener on ne sait où"?

Essun se mordille la lèvre, décidée cette fois à ne pas baisser les yeux. Elisa finit par soupirer.

-Je voulais te parler de… De notre situation familiale.

-Ah, répond simplement la jeune fille.

Elles s'observent en silence un moment. Elisa reprend la parole la première.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, Essun, tu sais…

-Ah bon?

-Non.

Sa mère penche la tête. Sa longue chevelure blonde dont elle est si fière glisse sur ses épaules.

-C'est parce que tu penses à lui? l'interroge sa fille.

-En partie, reconnaît sa mère.

Essun a beau être dubitative, elle ne peut que constater qu'il y a devant elle une autre Elisa qu'il y a quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu nommée comme lui?

Sa mère laisse échapper un petit soupir.

-C'était une erreur, je sais.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu nommée ainsi? insiste Essun.

Elisa garde alors un long silence.

-J'étais perdue, commence-t-elle. Elk venait à peine de mourir, et Gul était un ami… Il y a eu une seule nuit. J'ai cru qu'on pourrait l'oublier jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que je t'attendais. J'étais terrifiée, je ne m'imaginais pas former un couple avec ton père et je ne voulais pas d'un deuxi… D'un enfant, encore moins sans Elk.

Connaissant déjà cette histoire à travers les rumeurs- la triste mort de Johan puis de son père, Elk Domel, ainsi que la "trahison" d'Elisa envers sa famille-, la jeune fille ne bronche pas. Elle a déjà vécu tout ça par procuration, elle ne compatira pas maintenant. Elisa guette sa réaction, elle semble confuse de ne rien voir.

-Quand tu es née, poursuit-elle avec ce qui semble être une touche de déception, c'était... J'étais... Mon entourage a beaucoup tenté de me convaincre d'épouser ton père. Je l'ai envisagé, mais... Je pense que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Tu ne peux t'en souvenir, mais il nous a fallu plusieurs mois pour trouver un arrangement conforme à la loi- et je crois toujours qu'on nous l'a accordé sur la base de nos réputations. Ça semblait la meilleure solution, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Je ne pensais alors qu'à… À ce que j'avais perdu. Ça me semblait un bon moyen de ne pas oublier.

-Tout ça, c'est parce que tu aimais Elk?

Sa mère hoche la tête lentement, l'air distraite.

-Tu sais, j'ai failli faire pire, confie-t-elle. Quand est venu le temps de te baptiser. Je te regardais et il n'y avait qu'un prénom qui me venait en tête… Mais ça, ton père n'a pu l'accepter: lui et Melda t'avaient trouvée un prénom et ils ne voulaient pas de celui-ci. Gul en particulier avait peur que tu t'identifies trop.

Elisa finit par lui sourire, doucement et tristement.

-Je suis désolée… Essun. Pour tout. Sincèrement.

Après un court instant, la jeune fille s'avance pour un câlin, que sa mère lui donne volontiers.

-Alors, tente finalement Essun, je peux…?

-Non.

La réponse est ferme et immédiate. Elle ne contient pas d'agressivité ou de colère, mais Elisa semble s'en sentir coupable.

-Écoute, reprend-elle plus doucement, tu as passé deux ans là-bas. Je veux que tu essaies d'étudier- tu choisiras le programme que tu voudras- pendant la même période. Après, nous en reparlerons.

Essun acquiesce distraitement, elle comprend le raisonnement de sa mère, et peut-être bien qu'elle s'y plaira. Mais une part de son esprit ne fait que lui rappeler qu'elle ne pourra pas choisir avant ses dix-sept ans.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir choisi où elle ira, Essun patiente en compagnie de ses cousines. Elle joue avec Liria et sa poupée homonyme, elle accompagne Sasha en guise de soutien moral, d'abord au cours de sa mère, puis presque partout. Si certains paraissent surpris, personne ne s'oppose. Essun assiste pendant pendant un mois et demi au quotidien de sa cousine, un mélange de l'éducation traditionnelle d'Iscandar où elle est née et de Gamilas où elle a grandi. La jeune fille se demande si Sasha ressemblera davantage aux souverains pacifistes iscandariens ou aux grands nobles militaires gamilons.

-Je n'en sais rien, lui confie Sasha, un soir, dans le lit qu'elle partage encore avec sa cousine. Je ne sais même pas réellement qui je suis.

Elle tourne ses grands yeux marrons vers ceux de sa cousine avant de parler à mi-mot de ce père qu'elle ne connaît pas. Les spéculations vont bon train sur cet unique enfant qu'a eu la reine Starsha, supposée seule sur Iscandar à l'époque. Devinant les intentions de sa cousine, Essun manifeste sa curiosité.

-Ce n'était pas un iscandarien...? Si...?

Sasha fait signe que non.

-Il était terronien. C'était un homme que la reine Starsha... Ma mère... Avait accueilli sur Iscandar, et qui est reparti avec le Yamato avant ma naissance.

Essun prend un moment pour considérer la nouvelle. Une reine gamilon, non seulement iscandarienne, mais en réalité à moitié de Terron, territoire qui n'a jamais appartenu à l'empire et qui a tout changé dans le monde. L'idée est terrible et drôle à la fois.

-Qui le sait?

-Tant Yurisha, tante Melda, Liria... Quelques gens, des fonctionnaires... Et toi.

-Pourquoi me le dis-tu?

-Je ne sais pas. Je voulais le faire.

Sasha lui sourit avant de la serrer contre elle. Essun s'y colle comme quand elles étaient plus petites. Elle a beau être perturbée, elle est plutôt contente de cette marque de confiance.

-Tout ira bien, lui chuchote Sasha.

Essun n'est pas certaine de savoir de quoi parle exactement sa cousine mais elle pourrait la croire sur n'importe quoi.

…

Arrive bientôt l'anniversaire des seize ans de Sasha, peu après les neuf ans de Liria. Dès le début de la soirée, sa cousine l'attrape par le bras, et en guise de soutien Essun accepte de rester près d'elle. La fête est horriblement longue, Sasha et elle passant la soirée à discuter avec des inconnus. À chaque échange de politesses, Essun s'oblige à sourire: c'est peut-être long et insipide, mais au moins elles sont l'une avec l'autre. L'heure est tardive quand elles connaissent enfin un peu de répit. La jeune gamilon a le réflexe de sortir son ordinateur d'une poche discrète sur sa robe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demande Liria, réfugiée avec elles dans un alcôve, qui tient Essun numéro 2 d'un bras et Dena de l'autre, toutes les deux soigneusement vêtues de robes de soirée, leurs chevelures artificielles bien peignées.

-Je parle à mes amies.

-Tout un soutien, la raille Sasha.

-Pff, réplique Essun.

Elle lève les mains et les prend toutes en photo. Sans surprise, Adee est la première à se connecter : ce doit être la seule qui vit dans un fuseau-horaire semblable. Son visage apparaît sur l'écran. Elle sourit à Essun puis son regard se porte sur les deux princesses.

-Mesdames, les salue-t-elle avec maladresse.

-Sasha, rectifie automatiquement la concernée, passant aussi rapidement au gamilon qu'Essun le fait avec l'iscandarien. Essun nous a parlé de vous. Tu dois être Adelina?

La conversation, bizarre au début, devient lentement naturelle, la fatigue s'en mêlant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Adee doit y mettre un terme qu'Essun met fin à l'appel.

…

C'est après ce jour qu'Essun décide de s'installer chez sa mère, elle qui a toujours vécu chez son père ou sa sœur. Ce sera plus pratique, a-t-elle expliqué à son père, mais la vérité est qu'elle a envie d'être plus proche d'Elisa, de développer cette nouvelle complicité. Cette dernière en est ravie, forcément.

-Il y avait longtemps, non? lui fait remarquer une amie d'Elisa.

C'était autrefois l'assistante de sa mère. Il y a longtemps qu'elle a pris son indépendance en tant que musicienne et voyage souvent sur Gamilas, mais elle revient régulièrement. Elle n'est pas gamilon mais personne ne sait de quelle espèce elle est: sa peau est d'un blanc laiteux, vaguement bleu ou vert sous certains éclairages. Quand elle était petite, Essun la croyait jirelienne. (1) Ses traits ont toujours évoqués à Essun ceux d'une statue, précis et presque ciselés, et lorsqu'on la regarde bien on peut s'apercevoir qu'elle a rasé une partie de sa tête.

-Je suis revenue il y a quelques mois.

-Je parlais de vous deux, pas de toi et de moi. Elle s'était ennuyée.

Essun peut y croire. Et elle se sent un peu coupable, soudainement. C'est elle qui a limité le contact avec sa mère durant les deux précédentes années.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche, poursuit la femme. Je disais simplement que peu importe ce qui se passe, tu es toujours sa fille et tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur, peu importe comment vous êtes éloignées.

-Tu n'as pas d'enfants, fait machinalement remarquer Essun.

Elle a un compagnon, loin d'ici, selon ce que sait la jeune gamilon, mais elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant.

-Non, mais j'ai eu une mère, réplique aussitôt la dame, le regard amusé. Et je t'ai vue naitre, toi, la seule enfant de cette maison.

Sunji sait forcément qui était Johan… mais elle a raison tout de même. Essun est la seule enfant _vivante_ de la maison Domel.

-Tu as raison, accorde la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence. Oui, ça faisait longtemps.

La dame se fait discrète, les jours suivants, laissant la place à la mère à la fille, et Essun lui en est reconnaissante. C'est la première fois qu'elle passe vraiment du temps seule avec sa mère et elle n'a pas envie de voir les amies de celle-ci intervenir.

Le jour J, elle s'estime prête. Elle a eu quinze ans il y a peu, elle est parmi les plus jeunes mais loin d'être la seule. Essun prend place dans un petit groupe avec qui elle passera les prochains mois, apprend à les connaitre tout en songeant aux prochains jours. Elle a choisi d'en apprendre davantage sur l'histoire des planètes-jumelles (la seule chose qui lui plaisait vraiment _et_ qui convenait à sa mère) et une bonne partie de sa scolarité portera là-dessus. Une routine s'installe vite : Essun se réveille toujours plus tôt, prend son petit-déjeuner et n'a que le temps d'embrasser Elisa avant de partir. Dès les premiers jours, en leurs temps libres, Elisa l'emmène remplacer ce qu'elle a laissé chez son père et qui ne lui fait plus, pour la plupart, depuis qu'elle a grandi. Sa nouvelle garde-robe est plus adulte, et même si Essun rejette tout ce qui est robe, elle reste très féminine.

-As-tu parlé à tes camarades? lui demande Elisa, un soir, au dîner.

-Un peu.

Certes, les filles de sa classe ne sont pas aussi marrantes qu'Adee, Reven ou Ora, mais elles restent gentilles. Un peu trop, parfois. Elle en vient à se demander si elle a fait un bon choix : les autres élèves la questionnent sur Sasha ou sur Liria, passent au crible le léger accent iscandarien qu'Essun a gardé malgré elle et son intérêt pour le sujet.

Un soir, en rentrant, Essun découvre son père qui l'attend en compagnie de sa mère. Elle s'en sent brièvement coupable : elle ne l'a pas vu depuis presque quatre mois. Il porte sur sa fille un regard affectueux.

-À chaque fois que l'on se sépare, j'ai l'impression de te voir devenir davantage une femme.

Essun sourit, gênée, tirant sur sa jupe qui lui semble soudain trop courte. Ils passent bientôt à table. Sa mère a fait préparer un repas de viande rouge, ce qui est plutôt rare, et Gul l'apprécie. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Essun les voit ensembles, mais c'est la première où elle voit une certaine tendresse entre eux. Ils ne sont peut-être pas mariés mais elle est là, elle, et elle les lie pour toujours.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête, lui dit sa mère. À quoi penses-tu, Essun?

Son père relève la tête avec un air interrogateur. Curieusement, Essun rougit. Il lui est difficile de formuler son ressenti incertain mais elle doit tout de même essayer.

-Je pensais, dit-elle en balançant les pieds sous sa chaise, à vous deux.

L'attention de ses parents se porte sur elle.

-À votre relation, tente-t-elle de poursuivre. Vous êtes quand même plus que des amis, non?

Les yeux de sa mère brillent et son père acquiesce doucement.

-Nous voulions te parler, reprend ce dernier. Qu'en dirais-tu si je venais vivre ici avec vous deux?

Essun garde un moment de silence, bouché-bée.

-Nous en discutons depuis un moment, s'empresse de préciser sa mère. Nous pensions que cela pourrait t'aider à te faire sentir plus normale d'avoir tes deux parents ensembles. Mais si tu préfères que non...

-Non, non, s'exclame aussitôt l'adolescente. Ce serait génial!

Elle se sent à nouveau enveloppée de ce sentiment, de ce foyer plus que bizarre et de l'amour qui y règne tout de même. Souriante, alors qu'elle observe la scène (le repas cuisiné expressément pour Gul, la jolie robe et la coiffure de sa mère, son père qui a aussi tenté de soigner son apparence, les regards affectueux de ces deux-là), un déclic se fait. Elle n'ose pas le partager, craignant de se tromper.

Elle observe ses parents, les jours suivants. Son père prend une chambre à part, mais les petits gestes et les regards ne diminuent pas. Essun les regarde faire au quotidien en riant intérieurement.

-Est-ce que madame Elisa est amoureuse de grand-papa? s'enquit Liria à son intention, un soir.

Essun rit en sourdine derrière son livre. Sasha et elle étaient en train d'étudier dans l'appartement de Yurisha et de Melda, et leur cousine a du décider qu'elle s'ennuyait. Sasha relève la tête avec un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? lui retourne d'abord la jeune gamilon, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

-_Maman_ (le mot est gamilon, il s'agit donc de Melda) dit que grand-papa a laissé sa maison vide pour aller vivre chez ta maman.

-C'est vrai? s'étonne Sasha.

Essun fait rapidement signe que oui, curieuse de connaître la suite de l'argumentaire de Liria.

-Et puis ils t'ont eue ensembles, continue la fillette métisse, et elle sourit beaucoup plus ces derniers temps, et elle parle parfois de grand-papa.

-Et tu penses qu'elle est amoureuse?

-Lui aussi, parce qu'il a la même attitude quand il vient la chercher.

La jeune fille écarquille les yeux.

-Il vient...? Tous les jours?

Avec un sourire amusé, Sasha confirme que oui.

-Depuis presque un mois.

Après un court instant, Essun se met finalement à sourire.

-Oui, répond-elle, je crois qu'ils sont amoureux.

(1) Normalement, ce personnage n'apparaissait pas. Mais je trouvais drôle l'idée de la faire croiser Essun.


	5. Chapter 5

Après plusieurs mois, Essun achève enfin sa première année scolaire. Son dernier examen achevé, elle se réinscrit, se laissant une pause de plusieurs semaines, et rentre chez sa mère. Elle se repose, les premiers jours, partageant son temps entre ses amies et ses cousines. Progressivement, elle se met à passer plus de temps avec Sasha, comme avant de commencer l'année. Elle se rend vite compte que ce n'est pas réellement un répit lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle commence à prendre des notes.

-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à la laisser tranquille quelques semaines par année? s'enquit-elle effrontément à un professeur.

Ce dernier, un homme plus jeune que sa mère, lui lance un regard étonné tandis que Sasha plonge le nez dans son livre pour camoufler un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui en décide, mademoiselle Domel.

Essun fait la moue, légèrement contrariée. S'il connaît sa mère, il est normal qu'il ait tendance à l'appeler Domel, mais cela l'agace.

-Domel-Dietz, lâche-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. Alors, qui en décide?

L'homme ne répond pas. Essun tourne son attention vers sa cousine.

-Alors? Melda? Tante… La reine Yurisha?

-Je ne sais pas, répond Sasha, masquant un rire du mieux qu'elle peut. Rassois-toi... Nous en reparlerons.

Il n'est pas bien long avant que cet ''incident'' parvienne aux oreilles d'Elisa. Essun imagine qu'ils se réunissent pour parler de son éducation.

-Essun a commencé à négocier des vacances pour la princesse Sasha, révèle-t-elle au dîner.

La jeune fille pouffe de rire devant la formulation employée. Son père rit aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Je me suis dit que ça devait être long pour elle d'étudier toute l'année.

-Sasha se prépare pour devenir reine, Essun, lui rappelle sa mère, avec une certaine fermeté.

-Je sais, répond rapidement Essun, espérant couper court à la conversation.

-Elle est à peine plus âgée qu'Essun, argue alors son père. Elle mériterait bien un peu de répit.

Elisa penche alors la tête, pensive. Essun en rirait : cette expression, encore.

-Sans doute, concède-t-elle finalement, promettant d'en parler.

Après le repas, son père s'éclipse. Essun rejoint sa mère, profitant de l'occasion pour avoir quelques minutes de solitude avec elle.

-As-tu quelque chose à me dire? demande-t-elle la première.

-Non, répond sa mère avec une touche de surprise. Pour quelle raison?

-Liria m'a dit que…

-La princesse Liria, corrige automatiquement Elisa.

Essun roule des yeux.

-La princesse Liria, répète-t-elle, m'a dit que tu parlais sans cesse de papa, qu'il venait te chercher directement au palais et que vous aviez tous les deux l'air heureux à chaque fois.

Sa mère rougit légèrement.

-Et puis, persiste l'adolescente, c'est drôle que ça coïncide avec le moment où papa vient habiter ici.

-Essun, murmure sa mère avec un petit rire gêné.

-Tu l'aimes?

Elisa garde un court instant de silence.

-Peut-être.

-Seulement peut-être?

-Ton père et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps, Essun. Depuis bien longtemps avant ta naissance, et même la mort d'Elk.

Essun retient un soupir. Évidemment. Elk.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression? S'étonne sa mère.

-Rien.

-Rien?

Essun cherche alors la meilleure formulation pour ne pas la froisser.

-Je ne tiens pas absolument à ce que papa et toi vous mettiez en couple. Je sais bien que tu aimes énormément Elk encore aujourd'hui, mais tu peux vivre sans l'oublier, non?

Elisa la fixe en silence. Un instant, elle semble presque effrayée.

-Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser, insiste sa fille. Mais je vois que vous vous appréciez énormément. Peut-être que...

-Ça suffit, Essun.

L'adolescente recule d'un pas.

-Réfléchis-y, lâche-t-elle avant de filer dans sa chambre.

…

Gul est assis dans le salon, écoutant distraitement un poste de télévision. Elisa l'observe en silence, sans se manifester. Le trouve-t-elle beau? se demande-t-elle, troublée. Lui plaît-il?

À pas légers, elle s'avance, venant le rejoindre. Il lui sourit avec tendresse, témoignant d'un certain amour pour elle- comme il souriait à son intention avant cette nuit où ils ont conçu Essun. Déjà seize ans. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

-Y a-t-il un problème, Elisa?

Faisant signe que non, elle se penche vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes. L'instant d'après il l'a enlacée d'une poigne ferme et chaude, et malgré son appréhension, c'est doux, incroyablement doux, si bon. Leur baiser prend fin, mais il ne la lâche pas et elle s'essaie pas de se dégager.

-As-tu quelque chose à me dire? chuchote-t-il en jouant dans ses cheveux blonds.

-J'ai eu une discussion intéressante avec notre fille.

Il rit doucement.

-Et c'est elle qui t'a incitée à...?

-Il faillait que je sache, murmure-t-elle.

Il observe son visage, encore une fois. Elisa est toujours aussi belle qu'autrefois.

-Alors, nous...

-Tu penses que...

Ils rient en même temps.

-J'aimerais bien, lui dit-il avec tendresse. Et toi?

Elisa a les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle répond que oui. Gul avance une main pour les essuyer.

-J'aimerais... chuchote-t-elle. J'aimerais prendre mon temps.

Il la serre davantage contre lui. Il comprend.

-Et notre fille? s'enquit-il.

Elisa arrive à sourire.

-Oh, elle le saura.

…

-Et donc, je crois qu'ils vont se mettre ensembles.

-Ils vont se marier?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça serait bizarre, non?

-Bizarre? Pourquoi?

-Imagine que ma mère prenne le nom de Dietz, réplique Essun en replaçant un cintre sur son support, et que moi je m'appelle encore Domel.

Inarin penche la tête, réfléchissant quelques secondes.

-Tu as raison, accorde-t-elle. Ça serait bizarre, pour toi, après seize ans.

Essun lui sourit. Inarin est celle de ses camarades de classe qui la comprend le mieux, et semble-t-il, la seule qui ne soit pas plus intéressée par sa proximité avec Sasha que par sa propre compagnie.

-J'en ai quinze, en fait.

-Seize dans combien de temps?

-Deux mois.

Un drôle de silence flotte un instant.

-Voudras-tu venir? propose soudain Essun.

-Je peux?

Essun pouffe se rire devant son étonnement.

-Bien sûr. Mes anniversaires sont moins intenses que ceux de mes cousines, mais ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir une amie de plus.

Inarin met un court instant avant d'accepter. Essun suppose qu'elle ressasse cette familiarité dont elle fait preuve et que sa mère lui reproche souvent, mais elle décide finalement de ne rien dire.

La jeune fille prend la robe suivant sur le support. Noire, mi-longue, jolie et simple. Peu avant son propre anniversaire, il y aura celui de Sasha : dix-sept ans. Essun sait pour avoir assisté à ses seize ans qu'elle aura besoin de s'y préparer.

-Ça me va? demande-t-elle en la tenant devant elle.

Inarin approuve. Essun la décroche du cintre. Elle sera parfaite.

Les deux adolescentes dînent dans un petit restaurant. Durant le repas, Essun prend son ordinateur, envoie plusieurs messages à sa mère : _Je vais rentrer._

_Vous êtes occupés?_

_Je peux emmener une amie?_

-Ils ne répondent pas, confie-t-elle en ricanant.

-Tu vas quand même y retourner? la questionne Inarin avec la même gêne.

-Oui, je vais rentrer. Je te les présenterai une autre fois.

La jeune fille quitte Inarin pour prendre un taxi. Durant le bref trajet, elle envoie message après message pour les avertir de son arrivée. À la maison, elle est accueillie par une Elisa souriante.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, et toi?

Elisa acquiesce. Essun retient un sourire.

-Où est papa?

-Dans le salon.

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, Essun jette un coup d'œil dans le salon. Son père l'aperçoit et la salue : lui aussi semble inhabituellement heureux. Essun rit avant de s'éloigner.


	6. Chapter 6

L'anniversaire de Sasha est long, très long. Comme d'habitude, Essun reste à ses côtés.

-On dirait que tout Baleras est ici, lâche-t-elle.

Sasha rit.

-Attends l'année prochaine, réplique-t-elle. Ou pire : à mes vingt-et-un ans.

Essun regarde sa cousine, l'imaginant plus vieille : ce sera à la même date, dans quatre ans, que Sasha sera couronnée reine. Elle a un drôle de sentiment en l'observant, belle et noble en blanc et rose, apprêtée comme la tradition le veut.

-Oui, je sais.

Elle reste avec cette impression bizarre durant la soirée. Dans quatre ans seulement, sa cousine de cœur, sa meilleure amie, sera à la tête de tout Gamilas. Cette question la perturbe même durant la nuit, lorsqu'elle ne dort pas et peut sentir la présence de Sasha près d'elle. Dans quatre ans, qu'en sera-t-il de cette proximité?

-Tu penses que Sasha et moi serons toujours aussi proches dans quelques années? demande-t-elle à son père, le lendemain.

Il prend un instant pour lui répondre.

-Sasha et toi avez toujours eu beaucoup d'amour l'une pour l'autre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

-Mais ça va changer, non? Nous ne serons pas toujours des enfants.

Son père se tourne vers elle, une lueur rieuse dans ses yeux.

-Tu savais que tu as été une des raisons qui ont motivé la reine Starsha à confier sa fille à sa sœur?

Essun ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

-Sasha aurait pu succéder à sa mère sur le trône symbolique d'Iscandar et Yurisha aurait de toute façon eu un enfant, mais elle a offert à Starsha d'élever la petite sur Gamilas, entourée d'un peuple. Starsha a longtemps hésité, puis Yurisha a épousé Melda et tu es née. La reine ne l'a jamais dit ouvertement, mais elle n'a finalement accepté qu'après t'avoir vue, et Yurisha a toujours maintenu que c'était grâce à toi.

Bluffée, Essun cherche ses mots. Elle ne sait que dire. Elle a toujours entendu dire que les iscandariens avaient autrefois d'étranges pouvoirs et que la famille royale était une des rares lignées ayant conservé les leurs, mais elle n'y a jamais cru. __Se peut-il que… qu'elle savait?__

-J'étais d'accord pour les mêmes raisons, poursuit son père. Parce que je savais que tu n'aurais jamais de frère ou de sœur de ton âge et que je ne voulais pas que tu te croies seule.

Essun médite la révélation un instant.

-Et tu crois que ça a marché?

-Toi, crois-tu que ça a marché? lui retourne-t-il en souriant. Essun, tu es la seule à la tutoyer et à la voir comme n'importe qui d'autre.

La jeune fille sourit, un peu sous le choc.

-Tu n'as pas de raison de craindre que vous vous sépariez, poursuit son père, comprenant sans doute son trouble. Pour toi, Sasha ne changera pas.

…

Sa fête à elle est moins intense. Il n'y a que ses parents, ses cousines et Inarin qui sont présents. Essun s'étonne d'abord qu'il n'y ait ni ami de sa mère ni collègue de son père- elle a désormais seize ans, après tout- mais non. Elle ne reçoit qu'une réponse évasive lorsqu'elle essaie de questionner sa mère là-dessus. La soirée se déroule bien, avec les présences, même virtuelles, d'Adee, Reven et Ora. Puis celles-ci doivent se déconnecter, et Inarin rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'il ne reste que leur famille, Elisa prend la parole : elle a une surprise à annoncer. Essun trépigne, mais à sa surprise, sa mère s'adresse à Melda.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, commence-t-elle avec précaution. Que je ne la remplace pas, ni pour toi ni pour lui. Mais je te suis reconnaissante de ton soutien pendant tout ce temps, et…

La voix d'Elisa se brise un instant.

-... et je suis contente de faire partie de cette famille, et j'espère rester ton amie peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Melda sourit, mais elle semble vaguement inquiète. Essun regarde alors leur père, qui semble simplement heureux, sourire aux lèvres en regardant sa mère. Elisa se rassoit alors.

-Nous sommes fiancés, annonce-t-elle finalement d'une voix douce, prenant la main de Gul.

Pas assez pour qu'ils soient légalement de la même famille (et donc, qu'Elisa ne renonce pas à son nom), mais suffisant pour démontrer qu'ils sont ensembles. Essun voudrait rire et crier de joie pendant que Melda et sa famille immédiate les félicitent. Elle le savait et elle l'attendait. Elle remarque alors que Yurisha a eu un sourire un peu étrange, mais elle ne dit rien. Yurisha a toujours eu un caractère un peu fantasque sous le personnage de reine qu'elle s'est construit, mais elle n'est jamais méchante.

-Que se passe-t-il? demande-t-elle à Sasha, lorsqu'elle voit que Melda prend leur père à part.

Sa cousine sourit.

-Tante Yurisha ne voulait pas le dire devant toi après l'annonce de ta mère, mais elle et tante Melda vont avoir une autre fille.

Oh, réalise Essun. Dans un sens, cette enfant sera aussi, maintenant, la petite-fille d'Elisa.

La petite, Aeilia, nait presque sept mois plus tard. C'est un drôle de prénom- mais pas plus que le sien, se dit Essun.

-Une autre femme, fait Gul avec affection.

Il caresse les petits doigts du bébé. Aeilia est née avec la peau bleue, contrairement à Liria, et la tête rousse de Melda. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu foncé, un peu violet- brisant ainsi la ''tradition'' que toutes les descendantes de Gul Dietz aient héritées de ses yeux bleus-, et elle ne fait encore que dormir.

-C'est drôle, fait remarquer Essun à Sasha, désignant leurs familles. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que nous sommes toutes réunies.

Sa cousine hausse simplement les épaules. Ce n'est pas à elle de pointer du doigt ce qu'a vécu la famille d'Essun.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont choisir qui, comme parrain?

Elles tentent d'imaginer: il y a quelques officiers dans l'entourage des reines qui pourraient remplir ce rôle, étant dignes de confiance sans faire partie de la famille. Cela amène une discussion intéressante; celle de Liria est d'origine saltzie, et mieux encore, l'homme qui aurait été le tuteur de Sasha, la future reine, en cas de problème, est un homme de Terron.

-C'est vrai? s'étonne Sasha. C'est…

Et elle se tait subitement, mue par cet interdit.

-Sasha, dit doucement Yurisha, nous sommes tous au courant, dans cette pièce.

Elle jette à Essun un regard entendu. Les deux adolescentes rougissent en même temps.

-Il a connu mon père? lance soudain Sasha. Il était son parent? Son ami?

Yurisha la fait taire avec un geste et un sourire.

-Il s'appelle Shiro Sanada, dit-elle doucement. C'était un ami proche de ton père, Mamoru Kodai.

Sasha répète les deux noms, très doucement, avec émotion. C'est la première fois qu'Essun la sent aussi seule, qu'elle comprend à quel point l'absence de Mamoru pèse sur elle encore plus qu'Elk pour Essun. __Pour qu'elle soit entourée d'un peuple,__ réentend Essun. C'est passé inaperçu au milieu de tous ces derniers bouleversements, mais cela fait deux ans et le marché qu'elle a passé avec sa mère est écoulé. Elle se met à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait faire- à ce truc fou qui commence à germer dans son esprit. Eh bien, si son destin est d'être la compagne et sœur spirituelle d'une reine gamilon née sur Iscandar d'un homme de Terron, autant faire en sorte que ce soit amusant.

__Normalement, j'ai écrit une longue suite aux aventures d'Essun, mais ayant terminé Ombres et silence et ayant un autre projet en tête, je préfère terminer ici cette fic. Essun reviendra, tout comme Midelia, dans une autre fiction.__


End file.
